(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
A user selects a specific template from among plural different templates (design samples) which define the designs of a target object, and creates the design of a certain target object by using the specific template, in some cases.